


A Very Patterson Holiday Season and Beyond

by orphan_account



Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [5]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Affectionate Parody, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canadian Thanksgiving, Christmas Party, F/M, Father-Daughter Friendship, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Patterson Family Fluff, Triadic Relationship, just pretend it’s a week earlier than our Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: April Patterson/Becky McGuire/Duncan Anderson/Gerald Forsythe
Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495973





	A Very Patterson Holiday Season and Beyond

(From the diary of Michael Patterson)

Good afternoon, it’s Mike checking in the day after Thanksgiving. Man,am I bloated today. So are Dee and the kids. That’s just what happens,I guess.

There’s some pretty good news coming up. My latest novel, _For All Mankind,_ just got optioned for a miniseries contract with NBC. They’re allowing me as much creative control as I want. Actor selection,free popcorn at filming sites,a book tour in Canada and the US,an’ loads of other goodies. Pretty good for what started as a 6 page outline.   
  
On the home front,there isn’t a whole lot of news. April and her three best friends/band mates just entered into a relationship with each other,and promised to get married the day before grad. How crazy is _that?_ Elizabeth,Greg,Anthony,Thérèse,and all their brood are doing well. So are Mom and Dad. _  
_

Rock on,homies. Mike out.


End file.
